


Conversations

by tsukinotsurugi (forgetfulAmoeba)



Series: Conversations [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, alluding to events up to chapter 115, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetfulAmoeba/pseuds/tsukinotsurugi
Summary: Just, conversations.





	Conversations

“Erwin? Why are you here?”

“To keep you company, Levi.”

“Why? What’s happened?”

“Shh. Rest now.”

  
·~·~·~·

  
“I let you go, Erwin.”

“And I’m really grateful for that. Thank you, Levi.”

“Shit, don’t say that.”

  
·~·~·~·

  
“You were right. Humanity beyond the walls.  
Ships, trains, harbours, bloody airships, even.  
Hange’s had a ball. You’d have loved it too.”

“I would.”

“It’s been rough though. I wish you’d been here.  
But I’m also glad you weren’t here to see it.  
The mess that we made.”

“Don’t say that. You’ve all been doing better than I hoped for, considering what you’re up against.”

  
·~·~·~·

  
“The kids have really grown.”

“Yes, they have.”

“Eren, though. I wish I knew what he was thinking. Was I right to have put my trust in him?”

“You did what you thought was right.”

  
·~·~·~·

  
“Erwin, Erwin! I killed them all!”

“Hush, hush, Levi, it’s alright.”

“How can it be? They trusted me, and I killed them!”

“You were given no choice, Levi. You did what you had to do.  
They forgive you.”

  
·~·~·~·

  
“Erwin, it hurts.”

“I know.”

“I don’t remember you complaining though…  
I’m being a baby amn’t I?”

“…  
You’re not invincible. You’re allowed a whine once in a while.”

“I knew it.”

  
·~·~·~·

  
“Am I an awkward geezer?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Shitty beard said I wasn’t popular.”

“That’s only because he doesn’t know you, Levi.”

“I wanted to make a comeback but… I couldn’t come up with anything better than ‘I’ve been popular before’. That’s really lame isn’t it?”

*pfft*

“Don’t laugh!”

“Oh Levi, if you only knew.”

“What?”

“Nothing… but if it’s comely maidens you want strewing flowers at your feet, I’m sure that can be arranged easily enough.”

“You’re pissing me off now.”

  
·~·~·~·

  
“I’m sorry, Erwin.”

“What for?”

“I didn’t keep my vow.”

“You did your best.”

“Better luck next life, hm?”

“No, Levi! Stay.”

  
·~·~·~·

  
“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll be here.”


End file.
